It Started With a Whisper
by everybreatheverymove
Summary: - "You want me to have sex with you so you'll know what to do when you meet the right guy?" He asks her. She now realizes how stupid it actually sounds. - ON HIATUS.
1. The Idea

IT STARTED WITH A WHISPER

* * *

><p>She doesn't know what she's doing.<p>

This guy's practically got his hand up her skirt and she doesn't know what to do about it.

Sure, she _knows_ what to do, of course, but she's not sure that she really gets it now that it's happening.

He's OK. She met him at the mixer a few weeks ago and he's been calling her ever since. She didn't want to pick up at first because he seemed a little too persistent but her best friend, Santana, told her to grow up and just answer the phone. She said that she didn't need to wait for the perfect guy to have sex, she just needed a little experience before she_ found_ the right guy, if that make any sense. And then she called her a stuck-up virgin.

Nice.

Blaine, the guy, removes his creeping hand when he sees the out-of-it look on her face. She's admiring the ceiling, murmuring as though she's thinking of something. She is, something completely different than her current position. She's thinking what she has to do for tomorrow.

College is stressful, especially when you have a part time job on the side and unaccountable family problems back at home.

"Hey," he snaps her out of her thoughts, waving a hand in front of her face.

She glances down at him and raises an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Blaine sighs and stands up from her bed, "We're not doing this, are we?" He sounds pissed, and she wonders if that was all he wanted from her.

Because that's not what she wants. She wants a relationship, a steady hand to hold. If she has to give herself to someone else before that day comes, then so be it.

The brunette shakes her head and blinks a few times, "No, come on."

She invites him back over to join her but he simply slips his shoes back on and turns the doorknob. "Whatever, see 'ya around campus."

He leaves the room, the door slamming behind him. She folds her arms across her chest like a child and throws herself back against her variety of cushions with a huff.

She didn't like him, anyway.

* * *

><p>The barista hands over the cup of coffee and she immediately blows through the small hole, as she listens to her friend talk about random crap.<p>

"I mean, seriously, does he have a stick up his ass?"

She doesn't know what Santana's talking about, but she guesses it's about the new professor who failed Santana for some reason to remain unknown.

She doesn't even care all that much.

"Bitch? You listenin'?" she calls her out as they take a seat down at a table. Santana checks the time on her phone before watching Rachel as the girl stares at the floor. "The fuck are you staring at?"

Rachel's head snaps up and she looks confused.

"Huh?"

"What are you now, retarded? What's up?"

She takes a sip of her latte before replying with a sigh, "I couldn't do it."

Santana shakes her head and squints her eyes at the girl, "Are you fucking kidding me? Rach, come on, you can't wait around forever. You'll start growing dust bunnies down there or something."

"Oh, fuck you. Sorry I'm not a super-slut like you."

"Honey, you're not any kind of slut. And I'll take that comment with a smile, thank you." She grins over Rachel, "Just like- just pick someone."

"You expect me to make a decision based on _'hey, pick a random stranger to lose your virginity to'_? No, thanks. I'd rather wait."

"You're almost twenty! Do you have any idea how bad that is? You're practically a newborn."

Rachel smiles over at her sarcastically, "Very funny." She rests her head down in her hands for a few seconds.

The door to the coffee shop opens and a couple of guys enter, heading over to the counter. One of them throws a football to another, but he doesn't catch it, instead letting it fall to the ground, beside an elderly couple. The guy apologizes before picking up the ball and hitting his friend on the shoulder with a chuckle.

"Hudson!" Santana suddenly declares, her voice quiet enough for the guy not to hear. "Fucking Hudson! Damn in, how have I not thought about this before?"

Rachel frowns, "What about him?" She takes another sip of her coffee.

"Fuck him."

She spits out her drink and Santana pulls a face, "Oh no, you didn't."

"Are you fucking crazy? He's one of my best friends."

"Exactly!" Santana begins, handing Rachel a tissue to clear up the small mess, "He's your friend, so he's not some random guy you just met. You know him well enough for things not to be awkward. Think about it, Rach."

"No, no. No!" She shakes her head in a fast motion.

It's a good idea though, right?

She doesn't have to get to know him, she doesn't have to pretend to like him.

It's perfect, really.

"Oh, do it tonight! At Quinn's party, come on, it'll be great. Oh my god, do it in her bed!" She sounds excited at the idea, as though it'd be good payback against the girl. They used to be friends, but they'd somehow drifted apart over time.

"I am not having with someone in their ex-girlfriend's bed!" Rachel shrieks.

"She's barely his ex. The guy's slept with almost every girl in our sorority."

"I don't care!"

Santana brushes her off, "You're already close... what's a bit of nudity going to change?" Santana tries, shrugging her shoulders in a casual manner with a smirk on her face. "Besides, the guy's been in love with you since like forever."

Her last words go unnoticed by Rachel, who's watching him as he orders their drinks over the counter. Puck, the other guy, is bouncing the ball back from one hand to another.

He turns his head as he waits, catching her attention and sending over a smile.

She smiles back briefly with a small wave before turning her head and covering the side of her face that he can see.

"Great, now I can't even look at him because I'm picturing him naked! Thanks!"

Santana grins, "See, you've already decided."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Picturing someone naked is step one of wanting to have sex with them. You, my dear, have passed the first phase." She smiles at her proudly and taps her shoulder with congratulations.

Finn hands Puck his coffee before heading over to their table.

"S'up, Lopez?" Puck quips, sending the girl a wink.

She smiles with flirtation up at him, "Not much, Puckerman. You want to change that tonight?"

"You fucking bet!"

Finn shakes his head and looks down at Rachel, "You okay?" He asks upon seeing her expression, "You seem a little bothered by something."

_Just imaging you butt-naked is all._

She gulps, trying her best to keep her eyes from darting to his crotch.

_I wonder how big his-_

She's interrupted by Santana clearing her throat with a smirk on her face as she looks at Rachel. She doesn't know if she's relieved or pissed off because she interrupted her thoughts.

"So, you guys coming to the party tonight, right?"

"Fuck yeah, like we'd miss that." Puck sounds enthousiastic and slaps Finn on the arm.

The guy chuckles, "Yeah, we'll be there. You two going?"

Santana grins over at Rachel briefly before looking back up at the boys, "We are now."

"Great, well, see you then. We've gotta go practice." Finn explains, and they head out of the shop after bidding their goodbyes.

The darker brunette licks her lips and tilts her head to the ground with a sheepish look, "You hear that, Rach? They're going to-"

"Fuck off, Santana."


	2. The Deal

IT STARTED WITH A WHISPER

CHAPTER TWO

"You spiked the fucking punch, didn't you?" Santana doesn't sound all that surprised.

Puck raises his glass, "Fuck yeah, I did. Who serves punch at a frat-party?"

She won't even be bothered to correct him. She just wants to push him into the nearest room and have her way with his drunken ass.

The girls had arrived about ten minutes ago and Santana was already bored. Rachel had to use the bathroom because she felt sick, so she left Santana to find Puck by herself. He was doing shots with a bunch of footballers, Finn not included. She hoped that the guy was somewhere close to where Rachel was, and not off with some random bimbo, otherwise her plan wouldn't work.

It had to happen tonight, or it never would.

She'd slipped a pill in the girl's cup of punch to help her out. Probably not the best idea. Or was it?

As she walked over to the bathroom with Puck to have some alone time, she spotted Finn standing by the stairs. He was talking to Mike Chang, another football player, about something. She ushered Puck forward into the cramped downstairs bathroom and tapped Finn on the shoulder. He turned around and raised an eeybrow at her, "Yeah, s'up San?"

She grinned, "Rachel's not feeling too well, and I have to keep an eye on Puck." Finn seemed to get the message when he saw Puck take his top off in the small bathroom behind her.

He shook his head with a small chuckle, "Yeah, I can see that."

"I just don't want her to be alone. Can you stay with her?" She asked him, pouting like a child as if her dolly was sick.

Finn thought for a second before sighing with a shrug and nodding, "OK, fine."

She was his best friend, after all. He couldn't just leave her to be sick.

"Thanks, great! She's in the bathroom upstairs!" She tells him quickly before joining Puck.

He tells Mike that they'll talk later and heads up the stairs.

The bathroom's the second door to the left and he knocks twice before realizes that it's open. He turns the handle and enters the room.

She's hunched over the toilet, her hands gripping the bowl.

"Too much to drink?" He asks her, locking the door behind him. He can tell they're gonna be here for awhile.

Rachel lifts her head and looks at him, "I barely even had a sip. I feel like shit." She explains and he kneels down beside her, rubbing a hand on her back and handing her his plastic cup.

"You want a drink?"

He's not the best at dealing with sick people so he doesn't really know why Santana told him to take care of her.

She takes the cup and swallows a mouthful. "That tastes good. What is it?"

"I have no idea." He tells her with a chuckle and elicits a small smile from the girl, "Come on." He stands up and shuts the toilet lid, before grabbing her hands and pulling her up. She sits down on the lid and he opens to cupboard to retrieve a toilet. Finn runs the cloth under the cold tap before shutting it off. He tilts her head up and begins to wipe her mouth with the towel, getting rid of the remaining substance around her mouth.

Her chin's dripping and he wipes the water up with his other hand, before the towel down in the sink. He shuffles through his back pocket and pulls out a piece of gum, "Take this."

Minty fresh.

She smiles before taking the candy and popping it into her mouth, chewing. "I bet you always use gum, right?" She asks and he's confused, "Makes your mouth fresh, gets the girls."

He frowns, understanding what she means. "You know, you ramble when you're ill."

She nods and grins, "You would have used gum with me."

He's confused again.

"What are you talking about, Berry?"

He's stood up in front of her again and she wraps her arms around his waist. He's so glad he locked the door because this seriously looks like something it isn't.

What the hell is she doing?

"I'm gonna kill Santana." He murmurs and she looks at him with a curious look on her face.

The brunette shakes her head and pats his chest, "No, I'm gonna kill her."

"Why are you going to kill her?"

She stares at the floor again, "Because she said I should sleep with you and now I can't stop thinking about it."

He's quiet, unsure of what to reply.

Is she fucking serious? She takes another sip of his drink and he's pretty sure it won't help.

"Berry, explain."

She sighs and removes her arms from around him, "She said I should just have sex already because it's sad that I'm still a virgin. But I didn't want to because I want someone special to have it," she tells him and he's pretty sure the strong alcochol is already in her system, "but they can't. So I need someone to take it, like a free gift, and she suggested you."

"Me?" His voice is quite high, but he doesn't care. What the hell was Santana thinking?

"Yep." She sounds like a child and she licks her lips, "Then I couldn't stop thinking about it, and you, and yeah. That's pretty much it."

He creases his forehead, "What do you mean about me?"

"Like us. Naked. Sex. Bonking."

He almost laughs at her use of the word.

Finn gets down before her again and rests both hands on her knees. "Berry," he starts and notices the way she's avoiding looking at him, "We can't do that."

"But whyyy?"

He sighs, "Because I can't let you."

"Let me what? I decide what I want to do. And I want to have sex with you."

"Berry, you are highly intoxicated right now."

"I wasn't this morning."

He gets it, "That's why you were acting so weird."

"Just once, please? I'll be good, I swear. I'll do whatever you want."

"No."

"Finn, please. One time, that's all. I just need you to take it, or I'll never let anyone. And if I want to have a steady relationship in the future, you need to fuck me right now."

He's taken back by her words, and backs away. He rests his back against the wall behind him and takes a deep breath, "You want me to have sex with you so you'll know what to do?" He tries to understand and she nods eagerly.

She stands up from her seat and walks over to him. He's already backed up so she doesn't have to do much.

"Please. I am asking you, as my friend- as my best friend, to do me this favor." Her voice is quiet and he can tell she's trying her hardest to convince him.

It's kind of working, because he's imagining her naked. Again. It's not the first time.

She's his best friend, so it shouldn't be awkward, right?

"Kiss me."

Her hands press against his chest and he can tell she's being serious right now, it's not the alcohol or whatever it was talking. It's her. His best friend, Rachel Berry.

He leans down, a hand cupping the back of her neck and kisses her on the mouth, his lips pressed hard against hers. She pushes harder against him, cradling her arms behind his neck. Her legs rub against his and he picks her up, his hands gripping the backs of her knees as he spins them around, her back against the wall.

He wonders why he's never kissed her before, because he thinks she tastes like heaven.

She pushes her hands under the back of his shirt as his tongue slides into her mouth. She moans when he grinds into her, pushing her short skirt up. His fingers pop open the first few buttons of her clear blouse, her bra visible to him. He trails his kisses down her neck to her chest, sucking on the skin. Her breath hitches when he rubs the palm of his hand against her center, her underwear becoming wetter at the feeling.

It's him, she knows it. He's perfect for this.

But she's not sure she wants it to happen this way.

"F-Finn, wait." He pulls away and stares at her, his eyes flickering from her breasts to her lips.

"You wanted this, right?"

She nods,"Yeah. I just- not like this. Please." She still has some class, some that doesn't include asking her best friend to screw her.

He licks his lips and lets her down on the ground gently, "Of course." He lets her bottom her blouse back up and he runs a hand through his hair.

"I'll call you tomorrow." She tells him as she readjusts her skirt.

Finn nods, watching as she heads for the door, trailing her feet behind her. She's taking her time and he's pretty sure it's on purpose. He walks over to her, spinning her around and kissing her again, this time with more passion than before. Rachel smiles when he pulls away, a grin on his face.

"Thank you for this." She says.

He wraps an arm around her shoulder as they walk out of the room together.

He realizes he's screwed. But now he knows for sure.

Santana was right.

He's been in love with her since they were seventeen and he always wondered if she felt the same.

She obviously doesn't.

And that's killing him inside.


	3. The Advice

IT STARTED WITH A WHISPER

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

><p>"You're seriously going through with this? Like, actually?" Santana squeaks, "Can I just how proud of you I am right now?"<p>

Rachel sends her a small smile with a slight look of confusion on her face, "Uh, thanks? I'm a little bit freaked out by how excited you are about this."

Santana waves her hand carelessly, "Oh, whatever!"

The librarian across the room marches over to their table, holding a finger before her lips to tell them to be quiet. "Shh, silence."

The girls frown and ignore the woman and Santana flips her off behind her back as she walks away.

"So, when are doing the deed? Opening the bed sheets? Spreading those glorious legs-"

Rachel pulls a face and stops the other girl from continuing, "Oh, my God, shut the hell up! That's none of your business." She reminds her and slams her book shut.

"Damn right it is! This whole thing was my idea, you wouldn't score Finn's dick if it wasn't for me pushing you towards it!"

She gasps, and stands from her seat as the guy in question enters the room and begins to walk over to her. Santana turns her head to see who Rachel was staring at and she smirks,

"Lover boy coming to get some already?"

Rachel shakes her head and smiles at Finn when he arrives in front of her, "Hey,"

"Hi." He replies.

"Hey. _Hi._" Santana mimics, using a squeaky and a deep voice to imitate them.

The petite brunette huffs and drags Finn over between two bookshelves.

"Jesus, guys, don't do it here. No one wants to hear that." She calls after them, her voice no way near quiet and the librarian glares at her again like a death threat, "Except me," She adds afterwards, the smirk reappearing on her face.

They're in the middle of two rows of History books and Rachel leans her back against the wooden shelving.

"You OK?"

She looks up at him and bites her lip for a second, "I don't know, she's just pissing me off about this whole thing and it doesn't even concern her!"

He nods, resting a hand beside her head, "OK, I get it." He tells her and leans his head down.

She kind of wants him to kiss because she liked it, but she thinks that it's wrong because it's not part of the deal.

She kind of wants him.

Like, a lot.

"Finn," She starts, her voice almost mute.

"Yeah?" He glances up at her, sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear.

She gulps a sharp breath at the contact, her fingers fidgeting by her sides, "I, uh," She begins, clasping the palms of her hands together with nerves, "I want- I want to do it." She nods once, gazing up into his eyes, "Tonight."

He's quiet for a few seconds, unsure if he just heard her right.

He's not sure of he's ready himself.

He's in love with this girl and she just wants to use him for sex. And he's not sure if he can handle it.

"Are you sure?,"

"Yes. Positive." She sounds pretty sure of herself, she thinks.

It slips out easily, and he almost wishes he could have stopped it.

"OK." He answers back, nodding his head slowly and he takes a breath. "Only if you're ready."

She smiles and licks her lips with anxiety, "I am."

* * *

><p>She's pissed off with Santana, but she's her best friend and she has the best dress sense of anyone she knows so she'll let her off for a while.<p>

A little while.

"_Fuck me red_? Or, _Make love to me black_?"

She shakes her head, does it really matter?

"Whichever, you choose."

Santana throws the two sets of lacy underwear down on the couch and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Are you fucking kidding me? You ask me for help and then don't give a fuck when I give you my input?"

"Geez, San, relax. Can you just, like, hurry up?"

"In a hurry there, sweetheart?" She teases, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel smiles, "Not really, I just don't see the point of this. Is it really that important?"

"Honey, of course it's important." She tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "God, you're such a virgin."

"Thanks, that's real sweet."

Santana grins and picks up the small clothing, "So, red or black?"

She contemplates for a second and taps her finger against her chin, "Black."

The other girl pulls a face and throws the red set back down. She looks at the black one, "_Make love to me black_? Virgin."

Rachel throws a cushion at her, giggling at her friend's comment, "You're such a bitch."

* * *

><p>"You're gonna fuck Berry? Man, are you serious?"<p>

Puck sounds surprised and if he's being honest, Finn can't blame him.

"Yeah... so?"

He gaps at him, "What are you, mentally challenged? Do you realize how stupid this is? I mean, don't get me wrong, she's hot and everything and damn, those legs, but seriously... But you're like, in love with her." He states, a look of disbelief on his face.

Finn doesn't reply, he simply opens up another beer and throws the opener down on the side along with the lid in the trash can.

"Dude, are you listening?"

"Of course I'm listening, I'm not deaf." Finn exclaims, and Puck holds up his hands in defense.

"Look, all I'm sayin' is, you sure you're ready for this? And isn't that kind of, like, a bad idea? Santana told me about Rachel's lack of sexual experience," He starts with a small smirk and Finn doesn't know why she feels the need to let everyone in on that fact, "And like, I don't know, you love her and stuff and, yeah, I find it weird. This can only end bad, bro."

He appreciates his friend's comments, but he's respecting Rachel's wishes even if they might not be the best ones.

"Guess we have to find out." He glances at the clock on the wall and checks the time. He's meeting her at her place at ten o'clock and it's already a quarter to the hour, "I've got to go. See 'ya later."

Puck shakes his head as Finn leaves, waving his beer behind him, "Good luck."


End file.
